


Once Bitten

by pippinmctaggart



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bondage, Bruises, M/M, Today's fic has been brought to you by the letter B:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-19
Updated: 2004-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy agrees to try something new and gets more than he bargained for.  Dom learns a difficult lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://1420.livejournal.com/profile)[**1420**](http://1420.livejournal.com/) for the beta and the...encouragement. :)

"Ow! Fuck off, Dom!"

"Eventually. Quit your whingeing."

"Get the fuck off me," Billy said darkly, struggling.

"Mmm. Squirm a little more." Dom's eyes went even more shadowy. He bent his head forward and licked the red teeth marks around Billy's left nipple.

"Let me go."

"This was your idea," Dom reminded him, reaching underneath himself to run a finger down the length of Billy's stiff erection, to ease it to the side, then forward until it was free.

"The _cuffs_ were my idea. I never signed on for the fuckin' biting," Billy spat, yanking against his wrist restraints.

"So what, you get all the fun? That's hardly fair," Dom said mildly, wrapping his hand finger by finger around Billy's cock and giving it a swift tug.

Billy closed his eyes and groaned as he arched into Dom's hand, hips thrusting up against Dom's restraining thighs. He focused on the hard fingers stroking him closer and closer to coming. Felt it coiling deep in his belly, and he started to pant. "God, yes, Dom--"

Dom lowered his mouth over Billy's right nipple, paused a moment, then bit hard.

"Augh! Ow, Dom, ye fuckin' bastard! Get off me _now_ , ye sonofabitch!" Billy redoubled his struggling.

Dom's eyes fairly smouldered as he turned his face to look up at Billy, the stubble on his chin scraping across the wet sensitized skin. "Do you have any idea how hot you are, with your low pain threshold?" he murmured. "You're going to have bruises."

"Do ye think I don't know that?" Billy growled. "Fucker. I don't mind bruises from your fingers, or your feet, or even your bloody sharp hips. But use your teeth one more time and you're fuckin' askin' for it, ye cunt."

"You're hardly in a position to be tossing around threats, now, are you Boyd?" Dom said silkily, stretching his tongue out to swirl it around the hard, redbruised nipple.

Billy gasped, then hissed, "Get off me, arsehole."

Dom sat up. Shook his head mock-sadly, said, "Such language, William. Not even a please?"

"Get the fuck off me!" he shouted, hands clenching into fists of helpless rage.

"Looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson in manners," Dom purred, dragging a finger down Billy's sweatslick sternum. "You need to learn to say please." He twisted off of Billy and walked out of the room.

Billy waited for a few minutes, his anger slowly cooling, the sweat on his body drying. Decided he wouldn't beat Dom about the head when he had the use of his hands back. Decided he'd think of a much more suitable punishment. Something involving fucking him in the kitchen, because Dom always managed to come hard in the kitchen with a maximum of bruising to himself and a minimum to Billy. Billy still hadn't figured out how or why--perhaps he would this time.

He began to get impatient. His cock was still hard and he definitely needed release. "Dom?" he called. "Where are ye, ye wanker?"

"I'm right here, Billy," came Dom's quiet voice, obviously from right outside the bedroom door. He sounded odd to Billy.

"What the hell are ye doin'? Get back in here."

"I'm waiting--for you to say please," he answered, a hitch in his breath.

Billy suddenly suspected why. "Dom, what the hell are ye doin' out there?" he demanded.

"Still tied up tight, aren't you Billy?" Deep breaths.

"Of course I am. Come on, get back in here."

"Are you still hard, Billy?" Sudden exhale.

"Fuck you, Dom."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Buried up to your balls inside me, your hips slamming against my arse." Gasping.

" _Dom_."

"My arse so tight--oh God, so tight around you, gripping you, sliding hard around your cock." Moaning.

Billy reflexively bucked against his restraint, his cock hard and throbbing. "Dom, get in here. Don't ye fuckin' dare jerk off in the hallway."

"But I need it, Billy." Loud panting. "Oh God, I need to come, I'm so hard. Are you hard, Billy?"

Billy strained, his back arching, his cock twitching. "Fuck, Dom, I'm so hard. I'm so hard it fuckin' hurts, Dom. Get your arse _in_ here."

"I'm so close--I'm so close--" Rasping.

"Don't ye fuckin' come without me," Billy shouted, begged, pleaded, sweat beading his skin once more. "Don't ye fuckin' finish. Come here, I'll finish ye. I'll suck ye until ye come so hard you'll think you've fuckin' died--"

"Oh God, Billy--Oh God--"

"Don't ye fuckin' finish that, Dom! Please, Dom, please! Come here! Fuck, Dom, please, let me touch ye, please! I fuckin' need your hand on my cock, Dom, please!"

There was a moment of total silence, broken only by Billy's harsh, uneven breathing.

"Dom, _please_ \--" he moaned, his cock rigid.

Dom strolled in, shorts in place and erection evident. Sauntered over to the bed, calm, cool, unflushed, unsated. Pushed his pants down and kicked them away.

Billy stared, but before confusion could turn to fury, Dom grasped Billy's cock in a two-fisted grip that had Billy involuntarily arching up, muscles straining, chest heaving.

"All you had to do was say please, Billy." He pumped Billy firm and fast.

Billy came suddenly, hard, spitting angry obscenities even as he bucked and thrust into Dom's hands, arms twisting against the cuffs, his come spurting over Dom's knuckles and onto his hip. Even while Billy was still taut and unyielding with his orgasm, Dom was kneeling over him, smearing the come onto his own cock and releasing Billy to lay on him and cover him, to start rapidly, urgently rubbing against him, slickly grinding his erection against Billy's wet hipbone, his own hip slipping over Billy's softening cock, making Billy shudder with aftershocks.

"You're a right bastard, ye know that?" Billy muttered, head still thrown back. "Ye fuckin' cunt."

In answer Dom grabbed Billy's chin, took Billy's mouth in a hot, brutal kiss, his tongue forcing its way into Billy's mouth, his teeth grinding against Billy's lips even as he sped up his thrusting friction against Billy's hip.

Billy kissed him back, letting his anger through. One sharp tooth accidentally caught Dom's lip and a moment later he tasted not only Dom's desire but also the metallic tang of blood. He twisted his head away. "Fuck, Dom, sorry--"

But Dom was coming with a shout, pumping against Billy so hard their hipbones cracked against each other, and Billy knew he'd be black and blue. "Come on me, Dom," he rasped, knowing it drove Dom wild to hear Billy's voice all rough and growling while he came. "Let me feel it. Let me feel ye come."

But then Dom was dropping his head to Billy's shoulder and was sinking his teeth into skin.

Billy jerked at the sudden flash of pain. "What the fuck are ye doin', ye fuckin' cunt!" he snarled. "Goddammit, Dom, ye fuckin' drew blood! Have ye gone off your head?"

Dom's orgasm began to slow. He languidly moved against Billy, spreading his come around, then gently licked at the bright drops of blood on Billy's pale skin.

Billy flinched, tried to draw his body away from Dom's even though he knew it was futile, Dom covered him heavily from chest to knee. "Fuck off, ye sonofabitch, that sodding well stings. Undo the cuffs, would ye?"

Wordlessly, Dom slithered up a little, smearing his come up Billy's stomach. Paused to kiss Billy.

But Billy could taste his own blood, and he wrenched his head away. "Undo me," he ground out.

Dom reached up and with deft fingers began to undo the buckles. He freed one wrist, then the other, then was shoved aside as Billy quickly got to his feet and started gathering his clothes.

"Billy." Dom sat up, suddenly horribly uncertain. "I'm sorry if I--I didn't go too far, did I?"

"Ye fuckin' well did," Billy said angrily. "And ye knew it, too. Ye fuckin' mad cunt."

"Billy--"

But Billy stormed out, and Dom heard the bathroom door slam. A few minutes later it opened, and he heard Billy leave. The thud of the front door echoed in the pit of Dom's stomach.

" _Please_ ," he whispered.

 

 


End file.
